Ilha Heart a ilha dos verdadeiros sentimentos
by Yuki Souza
Summary: ...Diziam que naquela ilha as pessoas eram livres, assim como os seus mais sinceros e secretos sentimentos. As vezes, é melhor que eeles continuem secretos, assim como estão agora... ou não. Alvida e Ruffy, Nami e Zoro.
1. Verdadeiro sentimento de Alvida e Ruffy

Depois de : ações dos personagens. 

Depois de travessão, fala dos personagens.

* * *

_A Ilha Heart_

_A verdade e a inocência dos corações._

_Coração acelerado, remexendo as lembranças._

Os verdadeiros sentimentos de Alvida e Ruffy.

...no mar, em algum lugar da Grand Line...

Robin: Era cedo quando eu acordei. Olhei pela janela e avistei uma pequena ilha montanhosa, parei por alguns minutos e fiquei observando-a, ela era muito bonita, com muitos campos de flores e árvores belíssimas, e as águas do seu oceano eram as mais claras e límpidas águas que eu já havia visto, aquela ilha possuía realmente uma beleza deslumbrante, quase que como um paraíso perdido.

Eu já tinha ouvido falar de uma ilha muito parecida com aquela, a chamavam Ilha Heart; diziam que naquela ilha as pessoas eram livres, assim como os seus mais sinceros e secretos sentimentos.

-Essa ilha é realmente muito bonita, porém, as vezes nossos sentimentos podem acabar machucando as pessoas que apreciamos. As vezes, é melhor que eles continuem secretos, assim como estão agora.

Robin: Eu me levantei da cama, peguei a camisa do Zoro-kun que estava pendurada atrás da porta e a vesti, coloquei minha saia, a bota, abri a porta do quarto e saí. Fui até a cozinha tomar café, onde encontrei Chopper.

Robin: - Ah, eles estão brigando de novo, é?

Bom dia, Chopper!

Chopper: -Ah, bom dia, Robin-chan! Eles acordaram você de novo, é?

Robin: - Há, han... Não, dessa vez eu acordei sozinha!

A essa hora da manhã e já estão brigando, parece que tudo o que eu disse a Nami-san não adiantou nada. Por que será que eles têm que brigar tanto?

Chopper: - . Hã?? Você está alegre hoje, Robin-chan!

Robin: - Há.. É que eu estou com um bom pressentimento!

Chopper: - Hãn?

Robin: -Há, han... vamos, Chopper… vamos ver o motivo da briga… de novo!!

Chopper: - Tá!

Robin: Nós saímos da cozinha e fomos até o convés do navio. O Ruffy estava sentado na cabeça do Merry, a Nami e o Zoro no meio do convés brigando e o Cook-san e o narigudo-kun estavam tentando fazer os dois pararem de brigar.

Nami: -AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Eu não acredito!!!!! Nós estamos perdidos!!! Saímos da rota traçada, graças ao imbecil do Zoro!!!

Zoro: -Como é que é, sua pirralha? Você estava cansada ontem, eu te fiz um favor guiando o navio para que você pudesse descansar!

Nami: - Teria me feito um favor se não tivesse feito nada! O seu censo de direção é pior do que o de uma criança de três anos, seu ahoooo!!!

Zoro: -AAAAAAHHH, sua pirralha ingrataaaaa!!!

Sanji: - MARIMO IDIOTAAAAAAAA!! Não se atreva a falar assim com a Nami-swan!

Zoro: - Não se meta, Ero-cook!!

Sanji: - Sempre que você ousar levantar a voz para a Mellorine eu vou me meter!

Nami: -Nossa! Muito obrigado, Sanji-kun!

Sanji: -Nami-swan, eu irei sempre defende-la! E que tal agora, como forma de agradecimento, você me dar um beijo, hein, Mellorine??

Nami: -Tava demorando pra você falar alguma besteira, né? ¬¬'

Sanji: -T.T Mellorine...

Zoro: -Há, há, há…

Robin: -Há, han, han...

Usopp: Cheeeeeeegaaaaaaa!!! Ficar discutindo e procurando um culpado não vai nos levar a lugar algum!

Chopper: - Parem com isso, o Usopp está certo! Perto daqui tem uma ilha, nós podemos parar lá, descansar essa noite e seguir viagem amanhã.

Ruffy: -Eu acho uma boa idéia. E como capitão deste navio eu digo que vamos para a ilha... ahn... qual é mesmo o nome desta ilha? O.ó

Robin: -Chamam-na de Ilha Heart! Eu já ouvi muitas histórias sobre esta ilha, alguns dizem que ela é capaz de revelar os nossos sentimentos mais proibidos e sinceros.

A sua idéia foi ótima, Chopper, eu acho que todos estão precisando de um descanso. Até o Ruffy que está sempre tão otimista tem andado triste ultimamente. Ele está crescendo, e, as vezes, isso pode ser difícil...

Chopper: - . Hã?

Robin: - Hã, han, han..

Sanji: -Ouviu isso, Mellorine? Você vai poder finalmente demonstrar o quanto me ama!!

Nami: -Ah, Sanji-kun! Fique quieto!

Sanji: - T.T Mellorine!

Ruffy: -Então nós vamos nos dividir: Sanji e Usopp, Zoro e Nami, Robin e Chopper e eu vou sozinho.

Nami: -E por que eu tenho que ficar com esse idiota?

Zoro: -Ah, não reclama, sua pirralha! Sou eu quem vou ter que bancar a babá!

Usopp: - Ruffy, alguém quem que ficar cuidando do navio.

Chopper: -Eu fico cuidando do navio.

Robin: - Tem certeza, Chopper? Se quiser, eu fico com você.

Chopper: -Não precisa, eu sei que você quer conhecer a ilha. Eu vou ficar bem, pode ir! b

Robin: -Ah, obrigada, Chopper!

Chopper: -AAH, pára com isso, não me abrace!!! ¬

Não... espera, pode continuar me abraçando!

Zoro: -Há, há.. Eu acho que esta ilha já começou a afetar o Chopper!

Chopper: -Cala a boca!!

Sanji: -Robin-chan, tem certeza de que quer ir sozinha? Pode ir com a gente se quiser!

Robin: -Não se preocupe, Cook-san, eu vou ficar bem sozinha.

Sanji: -Tudo bem, se você quer ir sozinha...

Ruffy: -Shishishishi... Então vamos logoooo!!!

...algum tempo depois...

Ruffy: Eu estava andando pela parte baixa das montanhas, o céu estava claro, quase sem nuvens. Eu parei e olhei para o céu, naquela hora eu vi refletida nas nuvens o rosto da Alvida sorrindo pra mim. Um sentimento estranho apertava meu peito, como se alguma coisa estivesse comprimindo meu coração, eu não entendia o por que daquele sentimento, nem por que estava sentindo tanto a falta da Alvida.

Ruffy: - Alvida...! Hum... por que será que eu não consigo tirar a imagem da Alvida da minha cabeça? Será que é mesmo verdade o que a Robin disse sobre esta ilha? Mas se for... por que então eu não consigo tirar a Alvida da minha cabeça?

Aaahh, pára com isso, Ruffy! Vocês estão em lados opostos, ela faz parte da tripulação do Buggy... mas mesmo assim, eu não consigo tirar a imagem daquele beijo nem do sorriso dela da minha cabeça!

AAAAAAAHIIIIIII!!! O que será que está acontecendo comigo??

-Háháháháháhá...!!

Ruffy: -O que? Quem está aí?

-Háhá... siga o som da minha voz.

Ruffy: -Essa voz.. parece... a da Alvida. Não pode ser, eu só posso estar ficando maluco.

-Quer dizer então que eu sou a culpada da sua loucura?

Ruffy: -Quem é você? Apareça!!

-Eu estou aqui em cima, chapéu de palha!

Ruffy: Eu olhei para o alto da única árvore à minha frente e lá estava você, sentada em um dos galhos da árvore, sorrindo e olhando pra mim. Eu olhei pra você e aquele aperto no meu peito sumiu, você desceu da árvore e ficou bem na minha frente, aproximou o seu rosto do meu. O meu coração disparou quando eu vi seus lábios se aproximando cada vez mais dos meus, porém seus lábios desviaram dos meus e tocaram suavemente meu rosto.

Alvida: -Sentiu minha falta, chapéu de palha?

Ruffy: -Alvida... o que está fazendo aqui?

Alvida: -Eu senti sua falta, queria ver você, mesmo que fosse de longe.

Ruffy: -Se... sentiu minha falta?

Alvida: -Não precisa ser tão tímido, Ruffy, nem ficar vermelho desse jeito!

Ruffy: -... Eu... senti a sua falta também...

Alvida: -Hã??? Não é justo você brincar comigo desse jeito, chapéu de palha, eu sei que não devia, mas eu não estou fingindo o que eu sinto por você. Não brinque comigo, Ruffy!

Ruffy: -Eu não estou brincando. Eu senti mesmo a sua falta e também... de uma coisa sua.

Alvida: -D... de uma coisa minha?

Ruffy: -Do gosto do seu beijo.

Alvida: -Hã??

Ruffy: -Talvez as histórias sobre essa ilha sejam verdadeiras, porque eu nunca me senti desse jeito.

Alvida: -Há... você está crescendo, Ruffy, já nem parece o mesmo garoto ingênuo que conheci.

Alvida: Você se aproximou de mim, segurou minha mão, me puxou pra junto de você e me abraçou forte. Sussurrou no meu ouvido as palavras que calaram no fundo da minha alma, e, naquele momento, eu não consegui conter minhas lágrimas.

Ruffy: -Agora eu entendo porque sentia a sua falta... é porque lá no fundo eu sabia que gostava de você, que te amava mais do que admitia pra mim mesmo.

Alvida: -Eu não quero te perder, Ruffy! Você despertou em mim algo que eu jamais imaginei sentir... carinho... amor... mas eu sei que... esse momento não vai durar pra sempre e que longe daqui nós seguimos por caminhos opostos que nos separam e nos tornam rivais, ao mesmo tempo em que esse sentimento cresce aqui dentro, e por maior que seja a distância que nos separa, esse sentimento continua crescendo... e crescendo...

... eu... não quero que ele morra, Ruffy... eu não quero!

Alvida: Quando eu me soltei dos seus braços nossos olhos se encontraram e, por alguns instantes, eu senti que o tempo parou e nos imortalizou assim como estávamos, frente a frente. Eu podia me ver refletida nos seus olhos, você tocou o meu rosto com carinho, removendo a lágrima do meu rosto.

Ruffy: -Não chora! Não importa o lado em que estamos, a distância, o tempo ou as escolhas, nada disso muda o que eu estou sentindo!

Shishishishis... Eu te amooooo, Alvidaaaaaaa!!!!!

Alvida: -Eu te amo, chapéu de palha! Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, muito mesmo.

Ruffy: -Alvida, eu queria te pedir uma coisa!

Alvida: -Ahn... o que foi?

Ruffy: -Posso te beijar?

Alvida: - Háháháhá!! Eu achei que você nunca fosse pedir. Parece que você amadureceu muito, Ruffy!

Alvida: Você acariciou meu rosto com sua mão levemente, deslizou sua mão pela minha cintura e se aproximou de mim ao mesmo tempo me puxava pra junto de você. Olhou nos meus olhos sorrindo, eu então fechei os meus, deslizei minha mão pela sua nuca e com a outra tirei o seu chapéu e o coloquei na minha cabeça. Senti você se aproximar lentamente dos meus lábios, deslizar com suavidade e timidez sua língua na minha boca como se procurasse pela minha, eu então coloquei a minha língua na sua boca e tentei guiar você com a mesma suavidade e ingenuidade com a qual deixei me envolver por seus lábios.

Quando paramos de nos beijar, você se sentou no chão, encostado na árvore onde antes eu estava sentada, me puxou pela mão para que eu sentasse junto com você. Nós ficamos ali abraçados, eu virei um pouco o meu rosto na direção do seu, uma brisa suave soprou derrubando o seu chapéu que estava na minha cabeça.

Ruffy: -Eu vou sentir sua falta como nunca senti antes.

Alvida: -Eu vou sempre estar do seu lado, Chapéu de palha. Quando sentir minha falta, você saberá como me encontrar.

Eu sei que não devia, porque há um mundo que nos separa, mas eu te amo Ruffy... eu te amo chapéu de palha!

Ruffy: -Eu também te amo, Alvida... muito!


	2. A cerejeira é testemunha Nami e Zoro

A cerejeira é testemunha

União de dois corpos,

O sentimento libertado.

Nami: Já faz algum tempo que nós nos separamos do Ruffy e dos outros, e como sempre o péssimo censo de direção do Zoro nos levou a parte sul das montanhas, onde fazia muito frio, principalmente à noite. Eu não podia negar a beleza das montanhas, com aquele lindo campo de flores e cheiro de jasmim, e aquele maravilhoso céu, mas eu já estava com frio e cansada de andar.

Quando estávamos quase chegando ao topo da montanha eu já não agüentava mais andar, parei e caí de joelhos no chão, mas é claro que você, como sempre, não estava nem um pouco preocupado comigo, acho que seria esperar muito de você também.

No momento em que eu parei e fiquei de joelhos no chão, observando você andar à minha frente, estava escurecendo e havia pouca luz, mas acho que nunca tinha percebido que, por trás daquela fortaleza e daquele jeito sério, até que você era um bonito onigiri.

Nami: -Ah, já chega! Eu não consigo mais andar!

Zoro: -Nami, levanta! Nós já estamos chegando ao topo.

Nami: -É fácil pra você falar, não são as suas pernas que estão doendo! E você com esse seu péssimo censo de direção dever ter feito com que a gente se perdesse de novo!

Zoro: -Se me acha tão ruim assim, então por que é que você não nos guia, hein, sua pirralha?

Nami: -Eu guiaria, se minhas pernas não estivessem tão cansadas!

Zoro: -Ah, sua pirralha!

Nami: -Zoroooooo!!

Zoro: -Fala, o que você quer agora!?

Nami: -Me leva?

Zoro: -O que???

Nami: -Eu to cansada! Não seja chato, me leva, vai!?

Zoro: -Eu não disse que ia ter que bancar a babá? Anda! Sobe nas minhas costas antes que eu arrependa!

Nami: -Háháháhá!!

...chegando ao topo da montanha...

Zoro: -Chegamos! Ei, Nami, não se aproveita não, hein?

Nami: -Do que é que você ta falando? Eu não estou fazendo nada!

Zoro: -Então quer parar de acariciar meus ombros, por favor?

Nami: -Aaahh!!

Zoro: -Hentai!

Nami: -Uh, cala a boca, seu idiota!

Zoro: -A vista daqui de cima é linda!

Nami: -É, nisso eu concordo com você. A vista daqui de cima é linda, mas não é tão bonita quanto você, Zoro.

Zoro: -Hn... disse alguma coisa?

Nami: -Não... não é nada.

Nami: Nós chegamos ao topo da montanha. É, a vista lá de cima era realmente muito bonita. O sol estava se pondo e a cidade que era vista de cima das montanhas se ilumina com a luz alaranjada e avermelhada emitida pelo sol. No topo da montanha onde estávamos tinha uma enorme árvore de cerejeira toda florida, havia também muitas pétalas de flores e folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão, cobrindo-o de uma tal forma a parecer um campo de flores em plena primavera.

A beleza daquele lugar era realmente inquestionável, mas estando ali em suas costas não era a beleza das montanhas e da cidade que eu apreciava, mas sim a sua sob a luz daquele lindo pôr do sol.

Zoro: -Nami!

Nami: -O que foi?

Zoro: -Quer descer das minhas costas agora?

Nami: -Por que, se eu estou bem aqui?

Zoro: -Não seja engraçadinha, e desça daí agora, Nami!

Nami: -Ah, ta legal! Eu já vou descer, seu chato!

Háaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Zoro: -Nami, o que foi?

Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Nami: Assim que desci das suas costas, eu senti uma dor forte na cabeça, como se alguém literalmente houvesse batido com alguma coisa na minha cabeça. Quando acordei, eu estava amarrada junto com você, ambos frente a frente um para o outro, e pra completar estávamos pendurados numa árvore. Você estava desmaiado, então eu comecei a chamar pelo seu nome e a nos balançar pra você acordar. Eu perdi o controle e nos balancei com muita força e você acabou batendo as costas na árvore, aquilo serviu para acordar você, mas também para deixar você zangado comigo.

Nami: -Zoro, acorda! Acoooordaaa!!!

Zoro: -AAAAAAHHH!! Sua maluca! Tá querendo me matar, é?

Nami: -Desculpa, mas foi o único jeito de fazer você acordar.

Zoro: -Escuta, por que você está me abraçando?

Nami: -Você é lento mesmo, hein? Será que você não percebeu que nós fomos assaltados, amarrados e pendurados nessa árvore?

Zoro: -Bem.. agora que você falou...

Nami: -Aaahhh!! A culpa é toda suaaaa!!!

Zoro: -Minha por que?

Nami: -Você não devia ter baixado a guarda. Agora nós estamos presos aqui!

Zoro: -Ah, não reclama, sua chata! Eu vou dar um jeito de tirar a gente daqui.

Nami: -Que jeito, hein? Espera, o que você está fazendo, seu pervertido???

Tira a mão da minha bunda!!!

Zoro: -Eu sei que você tem uma adaga em algum lugar. Vai servir pra cortar as cordas.

Nami: -Está no bolso da minha saia.

Zoro: -Eu não consigo alcançar! Os seus braços estão atrapalhando!

Nami: -E o que você quer que eu faça? Que arranque os meus braços?

Zoro: -Não, coloque eles em volta do meu pescoço, isso já vai ajudar bastante.

Nami: -Você ta falando sério?

Zoro: -Você quer sair daqui ou não?

Nami: Eu hesitei, mas se era pra descer dali, não me importava o que eu teria de fazer. Minhas mãos estavam amarradas, eu as coloquei por cima de sua cabeça e ela por sua vez ficou presa entre os meus dois braços. Aquilo deu mais mobilidade a seus movimentos, desse modo você poderia alcançar a adaga e nos soltar.Se bem que... estando ali tão perto de você, sentindo a sua respiração, a minha vontade era de continuar presa com você. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim em relação a você, quer dizer, eu nunca havia admitido para mim mesma o quanto você era importante pra mim e o quanto eu desejava te ter por perto...

Zoro: -Eu consegui pegar a adaga!

Eu... não consigo cortar as cordas!

Nami, você precisa ficar mais perto de mim. Eu ainda não consigo alcançar as cordas.

Nami: -Chegar mais perto de você?

Zoro: -Não precisa ter medo, eu não vou atacar você. Não sou como aquele ero-cook.

Nami: -Tá. Assim ta melhor?

Zoro: É... ta sim! Eu já consigo alcançar as cordas agora. Se prepara, a gente vai cair.

Nami: -AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Nami: Quando você cortou as cordas que nos prendia, nós caímos no chão, e você por cima de mim. A queda não foi nada que eu não pudesse suportar, já que a altura em que estávamos presos era pequena. O difícil não foi a queda, mas sim ter você tão próximo dos meus lábios, senti seu coração acelerado, a sua respiração, e ter que me manter firme e não ceder ao meu coração. Eu tentei disfarçar o que estava sentindo desviando o olhar e brigando com você, mas confesso que foi difícil negar o que estava exposto nos meus olhos, e talvez você tenha percebido a minha agitação.

Nami: -Zoroooooo, levanta!!! Sai de cima de mim!!

Zoro: -Calma, Nami, nós ainda estamos presos! Eu preciso cortar as cordas!

Nami: -Então faça isso logo!

Zoro: -Eu estou tentando! Mas não ajuda em nada você ficar gritando no meu ouvido, sua chata!

Nami: -Zoro, seu idiota!

Zoro: -Pronto, consegui!

Nami: -Até que enfim!! Agora levanta!

A culpa disso tudo é sua, onigiri! Sua e desse seu péssimo censo de direção.

Por que você tem sempre que fazer tudo errado? Se não fosse tão cabeça dura e orgulhoso nós não estaríamos presos aqui com frio e com fome...

Zoro: -Nami, cala a boca!

Nami: -O que??

Un, un, un...

Zoro: Você estava encostada na cerejeira, e eu estava de costas pra você. Você é realmente muito irritante, mas o coração falou mais alto que minha cabeça naquela hora, eu me virei e olhei pra você, e nem assim você parou de reclamar. Eu dei alguns passos, apoiei minha mão esquerda na cerejeira, segurei seu rosto com a mão direita, aproximei os meus lábios dos seus e os calei com um beijo. Você ficou batendo com os punhos no meu peito tentando me empurrar, mas logo cedeu e se entregou, se deixando envolver por meus lábios.

Nami: -Por que... por que você fez isso...?

Zoro: -Pra calar a sua boca. E se começar a falar eu faço de novo!

Nami: -Isso é uma ameaça?

Zoro: -O que você acha?

Nami: -Há.. quero ver você cumprir!

Nami: Eu segurei a sua camisa e puxei você na direção do meu rosto, olhei nos seus olhos e eles estavam oscilantes, sem ação. Eu sorri, olhando pra sua boca e mordendo o canto direito do meu lábio inferior, à medida que ia me aproximando cada vez mais dela.

Fechei os meus olhos e uni seus lábios aos meus, coloquei minha língua na sua boca e brinquei com a sua língua. Corri minha mão pelo seu peito por dentro da sua camisa, segurei sua mão e a guiei pela minha cintura. Você me puxou aproximando o meu corpo do seu, colocou sua língua na minha boca me apertando entre seus braços.

Quando paramos de nos beijar eu mordi de leve a ponta do seu lábio inferior e olhei no seu rosto, você estava todo vermelhinho e sem saber o que dizer.

Zoro: -Eu... realmente não entendo essa mulher!

Nami: -Há, há!! Não faça ameaças se você não pode cumpri-las!

Zoro: -Por que você fez isso?

Nami: -Porque eu quis.

Zoro: Eu me afastei de você e me sentei encostado na cerejeira. Eu cedi ao meu coração quando beijei você, mas você parecia apenas estar brincando comigo. Eu senti você se aproximar e sentar do meu lado, porém você estava calada, acho que talvez tivesse percebido o quanto aquele beijo mexeu comigo.

Nami: -Você tem alguma idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei por um beijo seu? Eu vejo o modo como você me olha... eu tenho esperado pra estar assim com você desde aquele dia no navio...

Eu te amo, seu idiota!! Será que você não consegue ver isso?

Zoro: -O,O Hã... Nami!

Você acha que eu sou feito de ferro? Que não sinto nada quando olho pra você? Acha mesmo que eu não queria ter feito isso antes? Te tomar em meus braços, te apertar forte contra o meu peito e não te soltar nunca mais!

Eu também te amo, sua pirralha chata! Eu te aaamoooo!!!!

Nami? –Háháháháhá...

Por que nós dois somos tão cabeça dura assim, hein? São três palavras tão simples, mas parecem tão difíceis de serem pronunciadas.

Nami: Eu segurei sua mão e me levantei fazendo com que você se levantasse também. Segurei suavemente o seu rosto guiando o seu olhar na direção do meu, olhei dentro dos seus olhos e disse:

Nami: -Olhe nos meus olhos, Zoro, diz o que você sente por mim olhando nos meus olhos.

Zoro: -Quer mesmo que eu diga o que estou sentindo agora?

Nami: -Quero sim!

Zoro: -Quero ter você!

Nami: -E o que te impede de fazer isso?

Zoro: O fato de eu te respeitar.

Nami: -Eu não quero o seu respeito agora, eu quero você, onigiri!

Zoro: -Esta... esta ilha realmente provoca um efeito estranho nas pessoas, acho que ela é mesmo capaz de revelar os sentimentos que tentamos esconder, principalmente de nós mesmos.

Nami: -Então acho que devo agradecer a ela, porque aqui eu não preciso esconder o que eu sinto por você, Zoro.

Zoro: -Não brinca comigo desse jeito, Nami, eu não sou feito de ferro.

Nami: -Háháháhá!! Você não precisa ser!

Nami: Eu soltei sua mão e segurei o colarinho da sua camisa ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o seu corpo para junto do meu. Sorri me aproximando dos seus lábios, deslizei minha outra mão pelo seu pescoço até a sua nuca. Você deslizou sua mão pelo meu colo e pelo meu ombro, subiu sua mão por trás da minha nuca e a prendeu no meu cabelo, aproximou o seu rosto do meu pescoço, tocou ele com seus lábios, beijando-o várias vezes, mordeu a ponta da minha orelha, e nessa hora eu fechei os meus olhos e inclinei um pouco o meu pescoço.

Deslizei minhas unhas pelas suas costas, segurei a sua outra mão que estava na minha perna, e você a segurou erguendo-a até a altura da sua cintura, então eu prendi minha perna na sua, soltei a sua mão e levantei a minha mão até o seu rosto e o puxei na direção dos meus lábios, mordi a ponta do seu lábio brincando com ele, você deslizou sua língua pela minha, se divertiu tentando procura-la e nós nos entregamos e nos envolvemos naquele beijo. Você me tomou em seus braços e me colocou sobre o campo de pétalas de flores com seus lábios ainda presos aos meus.

Nami: -O que é isso que eu vejo nos seus olhos? Será que é emoção que eu vejo neles, onigiri?

Zoro: -Como eu pude me apaixonar por uma pirralha tão chata?

Nami: -Talvez porque a pirralha chata te tira do sério!

Zoro: Háháhá!!!

Nami: Você se ergueu um pouco e ficou acariciando meu rosto e me olhando com um olhar doce, eu senti o meu sangue ferver e acho que o meu rosto estava vermelho. Eu levantei minhas mãos e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, em seguida fui retirando-a devagar sem tirar os meus olhos dos seus. Você parou de acariciar meu rosto e tirou a camiseta que estava vestindo por baixo da camisa. Eu deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu peito acariciando com carinho o seu corpo. Olhei nos seus olhos e sorri, desabotoei a sua calça e desci o zíper dela. Você avançou suas mãos pela minha barriga, segurou e puxou minha blusa fazendo com que eu me erguesse sobre você, eu me levantei e sentei de costas para você, desci o zíper da minha saia de ambos os lados, cruzei os braços para baixo em forma de "x" e tirei minha blusa. Senti você se aproximar de mim, me abraçar por trás e beijou o meu pescoço. Eu levantei os meus braços e segurei a sua cabeça, guiando a medida que seus lábios acariciavam o meu pescoço e meu rosto. Eu me virei na sua direção e nós dois ficamos frente a frente, você desceu uma de suas mãos até minha cintura e tirou minha saia, se levantou e tirou a sua calça. Eu estava olhando o céu que naquela noite parecia um mar de estrelas, e quando voltei os meus olhos para você me deparei com aquela visão de você nu, ali na minha frente. Confesso que você parecia um deus, o meu deus de cabelos verdes. Você se sentou em posição de meditação e nós ficamos novamente frente a frente. Eu me sentei em cima de suas pernas, cruzando as minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, você colocou suas mãos em volta da minha cintura e das minhas costas, acariciando-as de um modo tão suave que eu senti um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em volta dos seus ombros e avancei meu rosto na direção do seu pescoço, o beijei e cravei nele os meus dentes, puxando a sua pele e deixando nela a marca dos meus dentes. Beijei seus lábios de leve uma de suas mãos tocou o meu rosto me puxando de volta para os seus lábios.

Nami: -Há! Agora você já não me parece tão certinho assim, Zoro!

Zoro: -Eu não preciso ser certinho com você, pirralha!

Nami: -Tem razão, você não precisa ser!

Nami: Você me deitou no chão espalhando as pétalas de flores e fazendo com que elas caíssem sobre nós. Você deslizou suas mãos pelas minhas pernas, quadris, barriga, pelos meus seios, desvendando cada centímetro do meu corpo com as suas mãos e os seus lábios macios. Eu ergui uma de minhas mãos até o seu rosto puxando ele de encontro ao meu, você sorriu pra mim, deslizou sua língua sobre meus lábios, colocou ela na minha boca e nós nos beijamos. Eu me ergui sobre o seu corpo, mordi a ponta do seu lábio inferior puxando de leve sua pele. Desci minhas mãos pelo seu peito desvendando seu corpo e o acariciando com meus lábios, suas mãos desceram das minhas costas até a minha cintura, você se ergueu sobre mim e me beijou. Desceu uma de suas mãos até a minha perna e a levantou, olhou nos meus olhos, acariciou o meu rosto com suavidade e disse baixinho: "Eu te amo." Eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos, sorri com doçura e te beijei da forma com a qual sempre sonhei beijar você... com carinho, sussurrando no seu ouvido as palavras que estavam presas na minha garganta, gritando por liberdade:

Nami: -A cerejeira é testemunha do quanto eu te amo, Zoro, a prova disso é o que eu estou fazendo agora, me entregando a você.

Obrigada por existir, por estar sempre do meu lado quando eu preciso. Eu te amo, Zoro... eu te amo, onigiri! Te amoooooo!!!!!!!!!!

Nami: Aquela foi uma noite perfeita. Uma noite em que não precisei fingir te odiar ou brigar com você, aquela noite nós fomos nós mesmos e deixamos a máscara da indiferença cair. Unimos nossos corpos e nos entregamos a nossos sentimentos sem medo ou culpa, apenas nos deixamos levar e nos envolver por um sentimento puro e bonito, os nossos sentimentos.

Quando eu acordei eu estava deitada em seu peito. Você estava retirando com carinho o cabelo que encobria o meu rosto com uma de suas mãos. Você estava tão lindo, de um modo como os meus olhos nunca o viram, você estava vestindo a sua calça e eu estava usando a sua camisa, parte das pétalas de flores estavam cobrindo os nossos corpos.

Zoro: -Eu acordei você?

Nami: -Não. Mas não me importo de acordar sempre nos seus braços.

Zoro: -Háháháhá!!! Como é que eu pude me envolver tanto com uma pirralha tão chata, hein? Eu não sei se vou continuar fingindo que não te amo quando essa noite acabar e tivermos que voltar para o navio, vai ser impossível ficar longe de você, não beijar esses lábios doces e principalmente perto daquele ero-cook.

Nami: -Há... eu te amo, seu bobo! Nós vamos dar um jeito de ficarmos juntos, nem que para isso, às vezes, a gente tiver que fugir um pouco do navio, mesmo que seja só de vez em quando.

Zoro, me beija?

Zoro: Eu acariciei seu rosto, me aproximei dos seus lábios e te beijei. Você pôs sua língua na minha boca, brincando com a minha língua na sua boca e nós dois nos tornamos um só naquele último beijo.


	3. Um encontro com o Presente RobinKisame

_Feridas abertas_

_Um encontro com o presente_

_Robin: __Chegando a ilha Heart nós aportamos o navio no cais, já que não éramos os únicos piratas por ali. O Chopper ficou cuidando do navio e nós nos separamos para conhecer a ilha. _

_A ilha era sem dúvida alguma __"um paraíso perdido"__.__ A exuberância de sua natureza era capaz de tocar o mais duro e frio coração, sem falar que as águas de__seu oceano eram as mais puras e belíssimas águas que eu já havia visto. No entanto, todas as histórias que eu ouvi sobre aquela ilha pareciam cada vez mais reais. _

_Eu estava conhecendo aquele lugar lindo sozinha, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu não tentava esconder o que sentia. Eu podia chorar,_

_podia sorrir, sem ter que me esconder por trás de uma máscara._

_Eu andei por lindos campos de flores antes de chegar à cidade, eles possuíam um aroma e uma brisa agradável e suave; quando cheguei a cidade já estava anoitecendo. A cidade me impressionou, era muito diferente das cidades que eu já tinha conhecido. Suas casas eram grandes e altas, com diversos formatos e formas arredondadas, quadradas, triangulares... Algumas umas em cima das outras. Havia uma em particular no centro da cidade, que possuía a forma de uma ilha suspensa em pleno ar, era uma casa no formato de uma ilha flutuante, tinha um jardim que podia ser visto de longe com um carvalho milenar e outras variedades de árvores a sua volta, flores das mais variadas espécies, aromas e cores. No do jardim um rio artificial corria, nascendo de cima do telhado da casa e desaguando no jardim. A cidade estava toda iluminada e decorada, acho que estava acontecendo um festival, as pessoas estava vestindo kimonos muito coloridos. Estava tudo muito bonito!_

_Eu comecei a andar pela cidade e me deixei contagiar pela alegria daquelas pessoas, duas garotinhas se aproximaram de mim puxando a minha mão para chamar a minha atenção e sorrindo me ofereceram flores e um kimonos preto com o__desenho de pequenas patinhas coloridas._

_Chyon:__ __Moça! A senhorita é muito bonita!_

_Seyuri:__ __Tome! Pegue!_

_Robin:____ Ahn... são para mim?_

_Chyon:__ __São sim._

_Seyuri:____ Este é o festival das flores que realizamos todos os anos antes do natal para trazer boa sorte a ilha._

_Chyon:__ __As moças gostam de vestir kimonos coloridos e enfeitar os cabelos com flores de cerejeira e raminhos de oliveira. È uma tradição!_

_Robin:__ __Uma tradição?_^^_ Ha, han! È uma bela tradição meninas!_

_Chyon:__ __Venha conosco, vai poder se trocar atrás das cortinas._

_Robin:__ __Atrás das cortinas?_

_Seyuri:____ È, nós mostramos!_

_Robin: __Eu fui puxada pelas duas garotas até uma cortina preta que ficava atrás de um palco montado para uma apresentação de dança que haveria lá. Havia muitas roupas espalhadas pelo chão é um grande_

_espelho. Elas me ajudaram vestir o kimono e enfeitaram o meu cabelo com as flores de cerejeira e os raminhos de oliveira. Uma música com uma melodia alegre começou a tocar eu a reconheci e instintivamente comecei a acompanha - lá._

_"Sagashimo wa nan desuka mitsukenikuimono desuka_

_Kaban no naka mo tsukue no naka no_

_Sagashita karedo mitsukaranai no ni_

_O que você procura? Algo difícil de encontrar?_

_Dentro da mala, dentro da escrivaninha,_

_Mesmo procurando você não acha._

_Mada mada sagashu ki desuka soreyori boku to odorimasenka_

_Yume no naka he yume no naka he ittemitai to omoimasenka_

_Você ainda quer procurar? Ao invés disso, _

_por que não vem dançar comigo?_

_Para dentro de um sonho, para dentro de um sonho,_

_você quer ir?_

_Yushumo koto mo yurusarezu warau koto wa tomerarete_

_Haitsukubatte haitsukubatte_

_Ittai nani wo sagashiteiru no ka_

_Sagashu no wo yameta toki mitsukaru koto_

_mo yoku aru hanashi de_

_Odorimashou yume no naka he_

_Ittemitai to omoimasenka_

_Não se permitindo descansar, parando de sorrir_

_Teimosamente, teimosamente_

_Afinal, o que você está procurando?_

_Quando desistir de procurar, me fale sobre o que você encontrou_

_Vamos dançar, para dentro de um sonho_

_Você quer ir?_

_Sagashimono wa nan desuka madamada sagashu ki desuka_

_Yume no naka he yume no naka heittemitai_

_to omoimasenka_

_... __**(**__yume no naka he__**)**__... __**(**__yume no naka he__**)**__._

_O que você procura? Ainda quer procurar?_

_Para dentro de um sonho, para dentro de um sonho,_

_você quer ir?_

_... (para dentro de um sonho)... (para dentro de um sonho)." _

_Chyon:____ A senhorita tem uma voz muito bonita!_

_Seyuri:__ __Desculpe a nossa indelicadeza, mas acho que não nos apresentamos. Meu nome é Seyuri-chan e está e minha irmã Chyon-chan._

_Robin:____ O meu nome é Robin._

_Seyuri/ Chyon:____ Muito prazer em conhece - lá senhorita Robin-chan!_

_Robin:__ _^^_Ha han! Vocês duas são umas graçinhas!_

_Chyon:__ __Agora vamos!_

_Robin:__ __Para onde?_

_Seyuri:__ __Para o festival, a música já começou. Vamos dançar!_

_Robin: __Chyon e Seyuri me puxaram pela mão até uma roda onde haviam muitas pessoas dançando sobre uma chuva de pétalas de rosas. Eu segurei a mão das duas e dançamos alegremente, a sensação de tristeza e vazio passou e, eu__regredi a minha infância, o tempo em que sofri com o preconceito e na face poucas foi às vezes que eu esbocei um sorriso. Mas aquelas meninas me fizeram lembrar como é bom ser criança e ter um coração puro e uma alma ingênua._

_Tawary:____ Seyriiiiii...! Chyyyyyon!!!_

___ Finalmente encontrei vocês duas. Eu disse para não irem longe, fiquei preocupada!_

_Chyon:__ __Desculpe-nos senhorita Tawary-san?!_

_Seyuri:__ __È que nós duas queríamos nos divertir um pouco sem que__milhares de olhos nos observassem._

_Tawary:__ __Meninas, o meu dever é proteger e cuidar de vocês duas. O _

_pai de vocês é um homem poderoso e possui muitos inimigos, e normal que se preocupe com vocês._

___ Senhorita, me desculpe se elas lhe causaram algum incomodo._

_Robin:__ __Não se preocupe, elas foram uma ótima companhia._

___ Muito obrigada meninas?!_

_Tawary:____ Seyuri, Chyon, despesam-se de sua amiga, já está na hora de nós irmos._

_Seyuri/ Chyon:__ __Sim senhorita Tawary!_

___ Adeus Robin-chan! Nós nos divertimos muito está noite, obrigada!_

_Robin:_____^^_Ha, han, han! _

___ Não precisam agradecer, foi um prazer conhecê-las._

_Seyuri:__ __Adeus Robin-chan!_

_Chyon:____ Adeus e obrigada pela sua companhia!_

_Robin:____ Adeus Chyon! Adeus Seyuri!_

_Robin:__ Estava ficando tarde quando me separei de Chyon e Seyuri, a essa altura todos já deviam ter voltado ao navio, mas eu decidi ficar na vila, ao menos por aquela noite, amanhã com, mas calma e claridade eu voltaria ao Goingmeryn._

_Optei por procurar um lugar para ficar aquela noite, mas não haviam vagas em nenhuma pensão ou pousada e de uma maneira estranha, parece que tudo conspirava para que eu acabasse sempre indo para no mesmo lugar com o qual me impressionei tanto, a casa em forma de ilha suspensa._

_Havia uma escada na entrada da casa que dava direto para o jardim, eu subi por ela, e chegando lá a sua beleza era ainda mais impressionante do à avistada lá__de baixo. Eu olhei em volta e avistei em meio às sombras da noite um homem sentado em frente ao grande carvalho. Ele estava de cabeça baixa, usava calça preta e um manto com o bordado de nuvens vermelhas. Eu me aproximei em silêncio, bem de vagar e me sentei ao seu lado. Ele permaneceu de cabeça baixa, sem proferir uma única palavra. Aquele homem me parecia ter uma alma inquieta, como se algo a perturbasse de um modo a não deixa-ló respirar livremente. Apesar de estar do meu lado, era como se ele não existisse. A sua presença era como o ar, apesar de podermos senti-ló é invisível aos olhos. _

_Aquele homem que eu nem ao menos conhecia, me fez lembrar muito de mim__mesma e de uma canção que eu gostava de cantar quando me sentia sozinha e perdida._

_"Calling:__Chamado_

_Nemurenu yoru wo itsuku kazuetara ore-tachi_

_tadoritsuku darou_

_Dore dake no inochi nakushita toki arasoi wa_

_owaru no darou_

_Rekishi no ue wo korogaru dake no sukuenai_

_doukeshi-tachi_

_Itsuka dareka ga itte ta you no_

_Kotae wa kaze no naka_

_Eu me pergunto quantas noites insones você precisa cortar_

_antes de encontrar seu caminho_

_Depois de quantas vidas perdidas a briga vai acabar?_

_Palhaços não podem ser salvos, apenas debandar no topo da_

_história_

_Como alguém disse, um dia atrás_

_A resposta está no vento_

_Somuketa kao wo ikutsu utaretarakizukanu_

_furi yumeru no ka _

_Dore hodo no kurushimi ni taetara egao wa_

_jiyuu ni naru no ka_

_Sabita kusari ni tsungareta mama mata shippo_

_wo maku no nara_

_Itsuka dareka ga itte ta you ni _

_Kotae wa kaze no naka _

_Fraudes patéticas montando seus quebra-cabeças de mentiras_

_Romancistas tolos que graciosamente entretém com falta _

_de graça_

_E a preminição da chegada do dia em que a história não irá _

_lhe dizer nada_

_Como alguém disse, um dia atrás_

_A resposta está no vento_

_Furishiboru koe to nigirishimeru sono te de_

_Unmei wa kitto kawaru toki wo matte iru_

_Chippoke-na ai no sasayka-na chikara de_

_Kanashimi wa itsumo dakareru no wo matte iru_

_Com sua voz tensa e suas mãos apertadas _

_Esperando pelo tempo quando seu destino estiver prestes a_

_mudar_

_Com o fraco poder de um minúsculo amor_

_Sempre esperando ser abraçada pela sua tristeza_

_Uso no pazuru wo narabekaeteru aware-na_

_petenshi-tachi_

_Fukiyousa wo kiyou ni furumau oroka-na_

_romanchisuto-tachi_

_Rekishi ga nanimo kataranaku naru sonna hi_

_ga kuru yokan ni_

_Itsuka dareka ga itte ta you ni_

_Kotae wa kaze no naka_

_Quantas vezes sua face terá de ser atingida enquanto você_

_olha para o outro lado, antes de você parar de fingir que_

_não percebeu?_

_Quanta dor você irá carregar antes de sorrir livremente?_

_Se você vai aceitar a derrota de novo, ainda presos por _

_correntes enferrujadas_

_Como alguém disse, um dia atrás_

_A resposta está no vento_

_Furishiboru koe to nigirishimeru sono te de _

_Unmei wa kitto kawaru toki wo matte iru_

_Chippoke-na ai no sasayaka-na chikara de_

_Kanashimi wa itsumo dakareru no wo matte iru._

_Com sua voz tensa e suas mão apertadas_

_Esperando pelo tempo, quando seu destino estiver prestes _

_a mudar_

_Com o fraco poder de um minúsculo amor_

_Sempre esperando pela sua tristeza ser abraçada."_

_Kisame:____ Que música bonita! Porém não mais que a sua voz!_

_Robin:___ ^^___Há, han, han! Obrigada!_

___ Eu gosto de cantar está música quando me sinto sozinha e perdida. Espero que o ajude._

___ Me desculpe, eu não me apresentei. Meu nome é Robin._

_Kisame:__ __O meu é Kisame._

_Robin:____ Escuta, por que você está aqui sozinho?! O jardim é lindo eu confesso, mas o festival estava muito bonito também._

_Kisame:__ __Eu não lido muito bem com pessoas._

___ Eu as assusto._

___ As pessoas podem ser muito cruéis às vezes, e suas palavras capazes de ferir muito mais que a lâmina de uma espada._

_Robin:____ Você diz que assusta as pessoas, mas eu não vejo nada de errado com você._

_Kisame:__ __È porque você ainda não viu o meu rosto._

_Robin:__ __Então me deixe vê-lo, deixe que eu descida por mim mesma se você é realmente esse monstro que todos temem?_

_Kisame:__ _O.O_Hã?_

___ Não! Você vai me rejeitar como todos os outros._

_Robin:____ Deixe que eu descida isso?!_

_Robin: __Eu fiquei de joelhos e engatinhei até ficar na sua frente, coloquei minha mão esquerda na sua perna e com a direita segurei seu rosto e o ergui contra a luz das estrelas, revelando assim o seu rosto. _

_Você estava certo, você realmente era diferente, mas um diferente que não me causava medo ou rejeição. Eu sabia exatamente como era estar do outro lado e como você devia estar se sentindo, muitas vezes eu também já me senti assim. Mas sabe...? Você só tinha um carinha de peixe._

_Robin:__ _^^_ Há, han, han!!!_

___ Eu não vejo nada de mais, apenas um rostinho diferente._

_Kisame: __Você estava conversando comigo e, eu nem se quer olhei em seu rosto, mas quando você segurou tão suavemente o meu rosto e o revelou, eu vi na minha frente um anjo que sorria olhando dentro dos meus olhos como se buscasse ver através da minha alma. Eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos azuis como o céu e profundos como o mar, apesar serem transparentes e sinceros, eles possuíam uma nevoa como os de quem guarda uma grande dor. _

_Robin:__ __Você está bem? Seu rosto está ficando vermelho._

_Kisame:___ O.O_Hã! Não é nada!_

_Robin:____ As pessoas podem ser muito cruéis às vezes... Julgar, ferir, é o modo que elas encontraram de lidar com pessoas como você que são diferentes. As__pessoas rejeitam o que é diferente, o que elas não compreendem porque elas têm medo, mas é claro que isso não justifica nada. As pessoas se esquecem que todos somos diferentes e, são essas diferenças que nos caracterizam como seres humanos._

_Kisame:____ Você fala como se soubesse o que eu sinto. Você é perfeitamente normal, não sabe o que é estar do outro lado._

_Robin:____ E o que é ser perfeitamente normal Kisame-sama? Ter aos olhos do mundo uma aparência que o torna apenas mais uma gota no oceano, ou ser que você é não importando se você é azul ou pode multiplicar partes do seu corpo._

_Kisame: __Eu estava ali conversando com você, evitando olhar em seus olhos. Eles eram como o mar, bonitos e ao mesmo tempo cruéis e tempestuosos. Então fixei meus olhos em suas mãos e, enquanto você conversava comigo vi surgi de uma destas uma duplicata exata. _

_Agora sim eu entendia o porquê da nevoa em seus olhos, você era como eu, conhecia o significado das palavras dor e solidão._

_Kisame:___ O.O_ Hã! C... como você...?!_

_Robin:____ Você está errado quando diz que eu não sei como é estar do outro lado, eu melhor que ninguém sei como é ser julgada e condenada pelas pessoas só por que você é diferente... pelos poderes que você possui._

___ Sabe...? Por muitas vezes eu tive vontade de desistir, cheguei a achar que a morte seria a única salvação pra mim, mas eu encontrei companheiros que me__fizeram desejar viver quando eu cheguei ao precipício da fina linha entre a vida e a morte... Eles lutaram pela minha vida quando eu mesma já havia desistido dela, me fizeram ver que minha vida era importante... Eles devolveram a minha esperança._

_Mas apesar de estarem sempre comigo e de serem como a minha família... aquele vazio ainda continua aqui dentro, como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando, acho que talvez, faltasse alguém que assim como eu houvesse sofrido a ponto de perder a esperança, alguém que conhecesse o significado da palavra solidão..._

_Kisame:__ __V... você está chorando...?_

_Kisame: __Agora eu entendia você era como eu, conhecia o significado da palavra __"dor"__. Você estava de cabeça baixa e seus cabelos escondiam seu rosto, gotas frias escorreram de seu rosto molhando a manga da sua camisa, eram suas lágrimas._

_Ver você chorando daquela forma na minha frente me apertava o peito... Eu segurei sua mão e ergui seu rosto, olhei dentro dos seus olhos e me perdi dentro de sua floresta azul profunda. Eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu mais... quando me dei conta os meus lábios já estavam unidos aos seus._

_Kisame:____ Robin, me perdoa, é que... eu não suportei te ver chorar._

_Robin:__ _^^ _Han! Obrigada!_

_Robin: __Aquele beijo me surpreendeu, mas o meu corpo reagiu ao seu como se tivesse vontade própria e, eu não resisti apenas me deixei levar. Você ficou desconsertado, sem saber o que dizer, mas eu soube o que fazer naquele__momento. Olhei no seu rosto, sorri e te abracei._

_Kisame:__ _O.O_ Hã!_

_Robin:__ __Você não precisa me dizer nada, eu sei que você me entende e sabe como eu me sinto._

_Kisame:__ __È, eu sei!_

_Nuvens de chuva que se formavam no céu logo descarregaram sua fúria é uma forte tempestade se iniciou._

_Robin:____ Haaaaaá... aaai! _

___ Tá chovendo!_

_Kisame:__ __Vem comigo!_

_Kisame:__ Uma forte tempestade se iniciou derrepente, então eu peguei a sua mão e sai correndo pelo jardim. Atrás dele se encontrava uma casa de vidro, não havia ninguém morando lá, seria o nosso abrigo até que a tempestade passasse. Para se chegar a casa era preciso antes atravessar o jardim, como ela ficava nos fundos quase ninguém a via, a menos que a visse pelo lado de trás._

_Robin:__ __Para onde você está nos levando?_

_Kisame:__ __Ali na frente! Está vendo aquela porta de vidro? _

___ Tem uma casa ali, será o nosso abrigo até que a tempestade passe._

_Robin:__ __Tem certeza de que podemos ficar lá?_

_Kisame:____ Prefere ficar no meio dessa tempestade?_

_Robin:__ __Claro que não!_

_Kisame:__ __Pronto! Chegamos!_

_Robin: __Quando chegamos em frente à porta de vidro, você a empurrou com a mão e ela se abriu._

_A casa era como um espelho, lá de fora não se via absolutamente nada do que estava lá dentro, mas lá de dentro via-se tudo que estava lá fora. _

_A porta deu direto a uma sala, muito bonita por sinal. No cento da sala tinha uma mesa arredondada de madeira escura com um __"bonsai" __no centro e ao seu redor almofadas vermelhas; dos lados direito e esquerdo da mesa havia__também dois sofás verdes, um de cada lado; nas paredes de vidros prateleiras com louças e porcelanas chinesas e um quadro com a imagem de uma jovem sentada em baixo de uma cerejeira de pétalas tão brancas quanto à neve, ela usava um kimono branco e seu rosto escondia-se atrás de um leque preto._

_Robin:____ Isso é incrível!_

___ Olhando lá de fora pensei que fosse uma estufa, mas na verdade é uma casa._

_Kisame:____ Ninguém mora ou vem aqui há muito tempo, algumas pessoas acreditam que esta casa é assombrada._

_Robin:__ __A... assombrada!_

_Kisame:____ Sim. Há muitos anos uma jovem foi morta aqui e mesmo depois da sua morte está casa permaneceu intacta, exatamente como era antes da sua morte. Desde então, as pessoas acreditam que está casa guarda o seu espírito._

_Robin:__ __È por isso que todos têm medo de vir aqui?_

_Kisame:__ __Tire suas roupas molhada e as pendure na janela, amanhã já vão estar secas. Se ficar com elas pode acabar pegando um resfriado._

_Robin:__ __E quanto a você?_

_Kisame:____ Eu também vou tirar as minhas. Posso ser azul e ter guelras, mas ainda sou humano e possuo fraquezas como todos os outros._

___ Robin, você não precisa ficar vermelha, eu fico de costas para que você se às tire. Está bem assim?_

_Robin:____ T... tá!_

_Robin:__ Você se sentou em um dos lados da mesa, ficando de costas pra mim. Eu estava sentada, me levantei fiquei de pé, tirei a bota e a saia, desabotoei a camisa que estava toda molhada e a retirei. Quando me virei na sua direção, você estava com suas roupas na mão olhando para mim. Eu vi seu rosto ficar um pouco avermelhado e, conseqüentemente eu fique vermelha também. _

_Você ficava muito diferente sem aquele manto cobrindo o seu corpo, só com aquela calça e com o cabelo molhado, caindo no seu rosto. Eu não pude deixar de admitir que aquilo mexesse comigo, eu não sou feita de ferro, tampouco sou cega, você mexeu comigo de uma forma muito suave... isso era algo que eu jamais imaginei sentir por alguém._

_Robin:____ Haaaaaá! Hentai!_

___ Você disse que não iria olhar!_

_Kisame:__ _^^ _Há, há, há!!!_

___ Eu não resisti! Não é todo dia que eu tenho a oportunidade de ter uma mulher linda como você tão perto de mim._

_Robin:____ Eu não achei graça Kisame!_

___ Me dê as suas roupas para que eu possa pendurá-las na janela também._

_Kisame:__ __Aqui estão! Obrigada!_

_Robin:__ __Pronto! Amanhã já vão estar secas!_

___ Kisame, aonde você vai?_

_Kisame:__ __Deve ter um quarto aqui em algum lugar, eu vou procurar alguns lençóis. Está ficando frio._

_Robin:__ __Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinha, vai?_

_Kisame:____ Não vai me dizer que está com medo, Robin?_

_Robin:____ Depois de você me dizer que está casa é assombrada, você ainda me pergunta se eu estou com medo Kisame-sama?_

___ È claro que eu estou com medo!_

_Kisame:____ Então vem comigo._

_Robin:__ __Não precisa pedir duas vezes._

_Robin: __Na sala havia um corredor que dava acesso ao quarto, o Kisame-sama abriu a porta e nós entramos. No quarto tinha uma janela de madeira no mesmo tom da mesa da sala com três guizos pendurados na chave que a trancava. Junto à janela havia um velho baú, no centro do quarto havia uma esteira e sobre ela um colchão de casal forrado com lençóis brancos e verdes, exposto parede de vidro um suporte com uma catana antiga, mas muito bonita e junto à porta uma penteadeira com um grande espelho. O teto do quarto era composto de vidro como quase toda a casa, de onde se via a chuva escorrendo pelos vidros e o céu escuro._

_Eu segurei a mão do Kisame-sama desde que saímos da sala e não a soltei por nada. Um relâmpago cortou o céu iluminando todo o quarto, nesse momento eu segurei firme a sua mão e fechei os olhos._

_Kisame:__ __Robin, o relâmpago já passou, você já pode solta a minha mão agora._

_Robin:__ _^^" _Desculpa, mas eu não gosto muito de relâmpagos e trovões!_

_Kisame:____ Nesse baú deve ter alguma coisa que sirva para você se cobrir. Eu vou ver._

___ Droga! Não tem nada aqui!_

_Robin:__ __Eu estou com frio!_

___ Haaaaaá...!!! Eu odeio esses relâmpagos!_

_Robin:__ Enquanto você procurava por algo que pudéssemos vestir um relâmpago seguido de um trovão cortou o céu, ainda mais barulhento e assustador que o primeiro. Como que por instinto eu fechei os olhos e gritei definitivamente eu me assustava muito com tempestades como aquelas, eu estava sempre sozinha quando elas aconteciam, eu me lembro muito bem o quanto elas me assustavam quando eu era criança. Depois que o susto passou, eu dei alguns passos em direção a cama e me sentei, pus as mãos na cabeça desejando que aquela tempestade passasse._

_Kisame:____ Ahn...!!! Robin-chan!_

_Kisame: __Eu acabei não encontrando nada que pudéssemos usar. Quando me levantei e olhei para você, você estava sentada na cama e muito assustada. Eu me aproximei de você e senti na sua frente, chamei pelo seu nome, mas você não respondia então eu segurei suas mãos e a tirei da sua cabeça, você olhou para mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_Kisame:__ __Ei, o que houve?! Nem está parecendo a mesma garota forte que estava conversando comigo lá fora._

_Robin:____ Talvez eu não seja tão forte assim._

_Kisame:____ O jeito como você falou comigo lá fora... só quem já viu a morte muitas vezes e sobreviveu a ela se tornando mais forte cada vez que a enfrentava, seria capaz de me dizer palavras como aquelas._

___ Você é forte sim, e sabe disso... sentir medo não é um sinal de fraqueza, mas sim de que como qualquer outra pessoa você é humana._

_Robin:__ __Por que eu sinto que você me conhece melhor do que eu mesma?_

_Kisame:____ È porque nós somos iguais._

_Robin:__ __È, talvez sejamos sim!_

_Robin:__ Por alguns instantes eu olhei fundo em seus olhos, eles estavam oscilantes como se estivessem tentando fugir dos meus. Você soltou minhas mãos e desviou o seu olhar, tentou levantar-se, mas eu o impede, segurei uma de suas mãos e guiei o seu rosto na direção do meu._

_Kisame:__ __E... eu..._

_Robin:__ __Não fuja!_

_Robin: __Eu me aproximei bem de vagar do seu rosto, ele estava vermelho e quanto mais eu me aproximava mais vermelho ele ficava. Fixei meus olhos nos seus lábios, fechei meus olhos e os beijei, unindo-os aos meus de uma maneira bem suave. A sua reação foi nítida apesar de eu não poder ver, ainda sim, podia sentir seu coração acelerado. _

_Quando nos separamos você olhou nos meus olhos e disse:_

_Kisame:____ Robin, eu não quero magoar você._

_Robin:____ Você não quer me magoar, ou você não quer se magoar?_

___ O que eu quero dizer, é que... as vezes devemos deixar a máscara de lado e revelar que realmente somos. Eu sei que, talvez eu tenha me deixado levar pelas minhas emoções, mas eu não quero que você faça nada de que possa vir a se arrepender depois, eu só quero que..._

_Kisame:____ Chiiiiii! Às vezes você fala de mais!_

_Robin:__ _O.O_ Hã!!!_

_Kisame: __Eu olhei para você e, suavemente, com uma de minhas mãos retirei do seu rosto o cabelo que o escondia, deslizei com suavidade minha mão pelo seu ombro, subindo pela sua nuca até o seu cabelo onde prendi minha mão. Você fechou os olhos e se deixou envolver. Eu acariciei seu rosto com minha outra mão e me aproxime do seu rosto bem lentamente, deslizei minha língua pelos seus lábios e mordi a ponta do seu lábio inferior, puxando-o lentamente. Nesse momento você abriu os olhos e sorriu deslizando sua mão esquerda pela minha nuca, puxou o meu rosto para perto do seu, beijou o canto inferior direito da boca me provocando. Eu me aproximei ainda mais o meu rosto do seu e nós nos beijamos._

_Robin:____ Aaaaiii!_

_Kisame:____ O que foi?_

_Robin:____ Você cortou a minha língua._

_Kisame:____ Ah, de novo não!_

_Robin:____ Ahn... de novo?!_

_Kisame:____ Perdão se machuquei você, Robin!_

_Robin:____ Ei, não precisa fazer essa carinha! _

___ Se todo sangue que eu derramei fosse dessa forma, eu acho que não reclamaria._

____^^_Han!_

_Kisame:____ Hã!_

_Robin:__ Eu pus minha mão no seu peito e o empurrei você caiu no chão e, eu fiquei olhando para você, mas não resisti e comecei a rir. Eu engatinhei da cama até o chão, perto de onde você estava caído e me sentei._

_Kisame:____ Ai! Minha cabeça!_

___ Por que você fez isso? _

___ E eu que achei que você fosse tímida._

_Robin:____ Tímida sim, mas não louca._

_Kisame:____ Louca?!_

_Robin:____ Louca de não viver o que está acontecendo aqui._

_Robin: __Eu olhei para você sorrindo e te chamei com o meu dedo indicador._

_Kisame:__ __Não é justo me provocar desse jeito._

_Robin:____ Não é?! Eu também não acho justo me provocar com esse sorriso, mas você não está me vendo reclamar, está?_

___ _^^___Há, han, han, han!!!_

_Kisame: __Eu levantei e me sentei, fiquei observando por alguns instantes você sorrindo. Você estava tão feliz, até parecia uma criança ao ver pela primeira vez o mar. Você era tão doce e verdadeira que me fazia acreditar que eu pudesse sonhar outra vez, a felicidade dentro de mim era tão perfeita que parecia irreal, eu tinha medo de que aquilo fosse um sonho, e como todo sonho um dia acaba, eu tinha medo de acordar..._

_Robin:__ __O que foi? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?_

_Kisame:____ Eu já não sou mais criança._

_Robin:__ __Han... vem!_

___ Eu te ensino a ser criança!_

_Kisame: __Eu me aproximei de vagar do seu rosto, tocando bem suavemente os seus lábios com os meus._

_Robin:____ Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso._

_Kisame:____ Isso é um desafio?_

_Robin:__ __O que você acha?!_

_Robin:__ Eu deslizei minha mão esquerda pelo seu cabelo e acariciei o seu rosto, toquei seus lábios com meu polegar e você o prendeu bem de leve entre seus dentes. Você se aproximou sorrindo do meu rosto e mordeu a ponta do meu lábio inferior bem levemente. Ambos brincamos um com a língua do outro e nos beijamos... Eu fui me afastando de costas para cima da cama ao mesmo tempo em que trazia você preso aos meus lábios. No momento em que nossos lábios se separam você ficou acariciando e me olhando com uma expressão muito doce._

_Kisame:____ Robin, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?_

_Robin:____ Você está parecendo um adolescente._

___ Eu já não mais uma criança e sei muito bem o que faço. _

___ E você, se arrepende de ter chegado tão longe?_

_Kisame:__ __Nem por um minuto se quer._

_Robin: __Você se aproximou me beijou e se levantou. Apesar de o quarto ser todo composto de vidro, ele estava bem escuro por causa da tempestade e de ser bem tarde da noite também. Você ficou de pé na minha frente e tirou a sua calca. Eu estava sentada na cama e, no momento em que vi o seu corpo despido, ali na minha frente, mordi a ponta do meu lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que observava o seu corpo. Você estava de cabeça baixa e quando a ergueu olhou para mim se aproximando de vagar do meu rosto e, quando chegou perto do meu ouvido disse baixinho de um modo a me fazer estremecer._

_Kisame:____ Robin, você está vermelha._

_Robin:__ _O.O_ Hã!!!_

_Robin: __Mordeu a ponta da minha orelha, beijou o meu pescoço, acariciou meu rosto com seus lábios e me beijou. Eu deslizei na cama até me deitar, uma de suas mãos desceu até minha perna direita e desprendeu o laço direito da parte de baixo do meu biquíni. Você desceu seus lábios acariciando meu corpo até a altura dos meus quadris, prendeu entre seus dentes o laço esquerdo do meu biquíni e o soltou. Eu desci minhas mãos por trás das minhas costas e o retirei. Você segurou minhas mãos e me ergueu sobre suas pernas, eu prendi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e, por alguns minutos eu permaneci apenas acariciando seu rosto e te observando..._

_Robin:__ __Acha certo o que estamos fazendo?_

_Kisame:____ Ahn...!_

_Robin:__ __Nós não conhecemos um ao outro, eu não conheço o seu passado nem você o meu, e no entanto, estamos nós entregando a um sentimento que nasceu do nada, e assim como tão rapidamente ele nasceu, sei que ele também pode morrer._

_Kisame:____ Às vezes você é seria de mais, sabia? _

___ Acha mesmo que isso é um erro?_

_Robin:__ __Não. Eu só tenho medo de me machucar, mas sei que se seguir meu coração isso não acontecerá._

_Kisame:__ __È o que seu coração está lhe dizendo agora?_

_Robin:__ __Que ele não se arrepende nem um pouco de ter chegado até aqui._

_Robin: __Quando eu disse não me arrepender de ter chegado até onde cheguei, você esboçou um enorme sorriso e me beijou, deslizou uma de suas mãos por trás das minhas costas e desprendeu o laço da parte de cima do meu biquíni e o retirou. Eu desci uma de minhas mãos pelo seu peito e bem suavemente desci minha outra mão que estava no seu rosto até o seu pescoço, aproximei o meu rosto do seu pescoço e o mordi, assim como a ponta da sua orelha; subi acariciando sua pele com meus lábios brinquei com a sua língua e te beijei. Você desceu seus lábios mordendo meu pescoço de modo à deixa-ló com a marca roxa de seus dentes, ao mesmo tempo em que delicadamente me deitava na cama; seus lábios foram descendo pelo meu corpo, tocando-o e o acariciando de tal forma que senti meu corpo todo arrepiar. Nesse instante minhas unhas desceram pelas suas costas marcando sua pele..._

_Aquela foi uma noite linda... eu me senti como parte da sua vida, uma parte importante que sempre estaria presente nela. Você soube me guiar de uma maneira suave e gentil e, eu soube seguir seus passos como se eu soubesse exatamente por qual caminho seguir, você me dava essa segurança, uma segurança que nunca tive com ninguém além de você._

_... Naquela noite Robin teve um sonho perturbador..._

_Robin:__ Era como se eu estivesse vendo um filme, sendo apenas uma sombra a observar._

_Eu estava no quarto, era uma noite de tempestade e ventos fortes como os desta noite. Em frente à penteadeira havia uma moça sentada, ela usava kimono e meias brancas, tinha um cabelo cumprido e azul bem escuro, pele clara e olhos tão negros quanto às trevas. Sua expressão era calma e serena como um lago, porém por trás de toda aquela quietude via-se uma tempestade prestes a desabar. Derrepente um raio cortou o céu seguido de um trovão estrondoso, eu tomei um susto, mas logo me recuperei, porém aquela moça continuava a escovar seus cabelos como se nada houvesse acontecido. Eu não sei como explicar, mais... era como se ela estivesse esperando por algo inevitável._

_De súbito um homem estranho surgiu atrás dela, eu podia ver seu reflexo no espelho. Ele vestia uma calça preta, camisa branca e uma capa tinha cabelos azuis bem escuros como os dela. A moça viu surgir o reflexo dele no espelho e seus olhos permaneceram estáticos, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Mas olhando dentro de seus olhos vi algo impressionante, uma cena de seu passado: em um campo aberto com poucas árvores, ela estava de costas empunhando uma espada e, em um de seus olhos uma lágrima corria, atrás dela um mar de sangue e corpos sem vida, caídos sobre um campo de lírios. Quando eu olhei seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira, ela estava chorando como na imagem que eu vi. Aquele homem estranho empunhou uma espada e numa fração de segundo a cravou em suas costas, seu sangue se espalhou manchando o vidro da penteadeira e todo o seu kimono. Naquele momento eu gritei e quando abri os olhos novamente estava em frente a uma árvore de cerejeira de pétalas vermelhas, tão vermelhas quanto sangue._

_Robin:____ Que estranho!? As flores de cerejeira normalmente são brancas nessa época do ano e mesmo na primavera suas flores jamais chegam a essa tonalidade._

_Robin: __Eu estava no jardim e já era manhã, mas o mais estranho de tudo aquilo é que a catana que estava exposta na parede do quarto agora estava ali no meu colo. Eu não fazia idéia de como cheguei até ali, tampouco como peguei aquela espada. Por alguns instantes eu fiquei tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, foi quando eu ouvi uma voz vindo daquela árvore._

_Pandora:____ Perdoe-me se a assustei, mas esse foi o único modo que eu encontrei de mostrar-lhe minha história e também de pedir a sua ajuda._

_Robin:____ P... pedir a minha ajuda?_

_Pandora:____ O meu nome é Pandora, eu fui a detentora desta espada, ela guarda uma parte muito importante de mim, __"a minha memória"__, por isso ela e esta casa permaneceram intactas desde a minha morte._

___ Aquele homem que tirou a minha vida, ele era meu meio irmão. Naquela época apenas os homens tinham o direito sobre a lâmina de uma espada, porém eu ousei quebrar essa regra e me tornei uma das primeiras espadachins mulheres a derramarem sangue sobre a lâmina de uma espada. Eu lutei bravamente pela liberdade de meu povo e contra a tirania de meu meio irmão __"Nagatsu"__. Eu sei que destruí muitas vidas inocentes nesse caminho, mas é inevitável que no caminho pela busca de seus sonhos sangue inocente tenha que ser derramado._

___ Há muito, muito tempo eu espero por alguém que assim como eu já tenha sofrido a ponto de carregar na alma uma sombra infinita, alguém que já tenha conhecido o significado da palavra solidão... A única coisa que eu quero de você, é que liberte minha alma, dê-me a liberdade que por tanto tempo eu esperei._

_... Enquanto isso no quarto, Kisame acorda assustado com o grito de Robin..._

_Kisame: __Eu acordei assustado com o seu grito e quando olhei para o lado cama e vi que você não estava lá, mais preocupado eu fiquei. Eu me levantei, fui até a sala é vi que você também não estava lá, eu não a encontrava em nenhuma parte da casa, aquilo me deixou ainda mais preocupado, então eu sai para o jardim para procurar por você._

_Kisame:____ Robin! Robin!_

_Robin:__ __Ahn... essa é a voz do Kisame-sama!_

___ Kisame, eu estou aqui!_

_Kisame:____ Você me assustou, sabia?! Por que você estava gritando?_

_Robin:____ Sabe aquele quadro que está na sala? Aquela moça de kimono branco?_

_Kisame:__ __O que quê tem aquela moça, Robin? Eu não estou entendendo!_

_Robin:__ __A moça daquele quadro... eu vi a morte dela... ela me pediu ajuda, quer que eu a liberte._

_Kisame:____ Robin, o que você está fazendo com essa espada?_

_Robin:____ Hã!!!_

___ A espada... a árvore... é isso!!!_

_Kisame:____ È isso o quê?_

___ Espera Robin, o que você vai fazer com essa espada?_

_Robin:____ Fazer o que ela me pediu._

___ Afaste-se Kisame-sama!_

_Kisame:__ Você se levantou e empunhou a espada, mesmo sem eu saber o que você iria fazer, eu via em seus olhos uma determinação e obstinação, você estava mesmo disposta a ajudar o espírito daquela jovem. Quem olhasse para você e visse você empunhando aquela espada saberia que aquela não era uma arma com a qual você estava acostumada a lidar, mas isso não a impediu de seguir em frente. Você avançou para cima daquela árvore e destilou nela uma reta perfeita com um único golpe, ao fazer aquilo a espada ficou banhada em sangue, o sangue escorria pela fenda provocada pelo seu golpe. Aquele sangue escorreu manchando uma pequena parte do jardim e, logo as pétalas da cerejeira voltaram a ser brancas como de fato deveriam ser._

_Kisame:____ C... como você sabia?_

_Robin:____ Eu me lembrei de uma história que eu ouvi quando ainda era criança: _

___"Todo ano as flores voltam a florescer tão belas porque há um corpo sob a árvore. As pétalas de cerejeira, na verdade, são brancas... tão brancas quanto à neve. Mas nesse caso, por que as pétalas estão rosadas? E porque elas se tingem com o sangue que absorvem do corpo enterrado"._

___ Foi só um palpite, mas felizmente ele estava certo._

_Kisame:__ __Então se o seu palpite estava certo, isso significa que o corpo dessa jovem está enterrado aí dentro._

___ Agora é minha vez! Afaste-se Robin!_

_Robin:__ __Ahn... tá certo!_

_Robin: __Você se se aproximou da árvore e cravou na fenda suas mãos e, de vagar foi abrindo, destroçando parte do tronco; uma de suas mãos adrentou no tronco e logo saiu revelando entre elas um corpo sem vida. Você o pegou em seus braços e o depositou no chão junto a cerejeira, olhou para mim como se perguntasse: "E agora, o que faremos?"_

_Robin:____ Espero que agora a sua alma tenha encontrado a paz que por tanto tempo esperou._

_Robin: __Nós enterramos o corpo da Pandora ao lado da cerejeira, que havia voltado a ser uma linda árvore sem um único arranhão. O sol já estava se pondo quando terminamos de sepultá-la e, naquele momento o seu espírito surgiu diante de nós e nos agradeceu por tê-la ajudado a finalmente encontrar seu caminho._

_Pandora:____ Obrigado aos dois por terem me libertado. Eu serei eternamente grata por isso._

___ Robin, fique com a minha espada e cuide dela por mim, sim?_

___ Essa espada guarda uma parte muito importante de mim, "o meu sonho". Espero que um dia ela possa ser usada em nome de um sonho nobre como foi usada em nome do meu._

___ Adeus!_

_Robin:__ __Não se preocupe, eu conheço alguém que saberá usa-lá em nome de um sonho como foi usada em nome do seu._

_Robin:__ Tão subitamente quanto surgiu diante de nós, essa moça Pandora também desapareceu. Por alguns instantes eu permaneci sentada no chão e sem dizer uma única palavra, tentando processar tudo o que tinha acontecido, até que senti você colocar algo sobre meus ombros, era a capa que você estava usando na noite anterior. Você a colocou em meus ombros e com sorriso discreto me estendeu a sua mão e me ajudou a me levantar, colocou um de seus braços em volta de meus ombros e me abraçou._

_Kisame:____ Você tem muito que me explicar!_

_Robin:__ __Eu sei! Eu vou te explicar tudo a caminho do cais._

___ Você vai comigo?_

_Kisame:__ __Claro que sim!_

_Robin:____ Eu devia ter voltado ontem à noite para o navio, meus amigos devem estar preocupados comigo._

_Kisame:____ Os meus também._

___ Robin, coloca a samehada em suas costas junto com a sua espada._

_Robin:__ __Por que? Essa espada é muito maior do que eu, eu não vou conseguir carrega - lá._

_Kisame:__ __Você não vai carrega - lá, sou eu que vou carregar vocês três nas minhas costas._

_Robin:__ __Não vai ser muito peso para você carregar?_

_Kisame:____ Não, isso não é nada! Além do mais eu consigo andar muito mais rápido que você._

_Robin:__ __Se você está dizendo!_

_Robin: __Eu coloquei as duas espadas nas minhas costas e subi nas suas costas, como numa fração de segundos nós logo estávamos saindo da vila e adrentando a mata por uma trilha. Você não estava brincando quando disse ser rápido, na verdade, pela velocidade de seus movimentos você flutuava sobre o ar por um curto período de tempo. A julgar pela sua velocidade, eu diria que... você era muito forte, muito mais do que eu imaginava._

_Robin:__ __Você não estava brincando quando disse ser rápido, na verdade, você corta a barreira do ar por um curto período de tempo._

_Kisame:__ __Você é muito observadora._

_Robin:____ Impossível não notar algo assim._

_Kisame:__ _O.O_ Hã!!!_

___ Olha, é o cais! Nós já estamos chegando!_

_Robin:__ __Que pena! Eu não queria que isso acabasse!_

_Kisame:__ Eu parei em um rochedo, poucos metros antes do cais. A vista de lá era linda, via-se todo o cais e todo o resplendor do mar. Por um tempo eu fiquei em silêncio, não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos, mas você segurou minha mão e quebrou o silêncio._

_Robin:____ Kisame-sama, por que você parou aqui?_

_Kisame:__ __E- eu... também não queria que isso acabasse!_

_Robin:__ __Então não deixe que isso acabe!_

_Kisame:____ Hã...?_

_Robin:____ Eu quero dizer que isso não precisa acabar aqui, eu vou estar sempre com você, eu não quero que você me esqueça porque eu não vou te esquecer._

___ Vamos fazer uma promessa? Quando finalmente encontrarmos aquilo que procuramos voltaremos a está ilha, eu vou estar esperando por você. Promete para mim que vai voltar e, eu te esperarei?_

_Kisame:__ __Eu prometo olhos azuis... um dia eu voltarei para você._

___ Espere por mim!_

_Robin:____ Eu vou te esperar!_

_Robin:__ Eu me aproximei de você, encostei minha cabeça no seu peito e te abracei forte. Você por alguns segundos hesitou em retribui-ló, mas logo cedeu aos seus impulsos. Colocou se braço direito em volta do meu ombro e com o esquerdo suavemente acariciou meu rosto, desceu sua mão até meu queixo erguendo-o contra seu rosto e suavemente uniu seus lábios aos meus._

_Robin:____ Vem comigo até o cais?_

_Kisame:__ __Claro!_

_... No navio do chapéu de palha..._

_Nami:____ Ahn... Robin-chan!?_

___ Ei, Robin-chan! __Anda logo, nós já estamos indo!_

_Zoro:____ Ei, pirralha! Por que você está gritando?_

_Nami:____ A Robin-chan está com um cara lá em baixo no cais._

_Ussop:____ O quê? Um cara?_

_Zoro:____ È ele é bem estranho!_

_Sanji:____ Robin-chan! Melorine!_

_Ruffy:__ __Eu acho que ela não está ouvindo._

_Chopper:____ Mais é claro que não, ela está muito longe._

_Ruffy:____ Muito longe, é?!_

___ Eeeeeeeei, Roooooobin! Nós estamos te esperandoooooooo!_

_Robin:____ Hã!? Ruffy!_

_Robin: __Eu ouvi a voz do Ruffy, e quando olhei alguns metros a minha frente vi todos no navio acenando para mim. Naquele momento eu soube que teria que me despedir do Kisame-sama, e apesar da nossa promessa e do sentimento que estava nascendo entre nós, eu sabia que existia a possibilidade de eu não vê-lo outra vez._

_Kisame:____ Acho que está na hora de dizer adeus._

_Robin:__ __Não. Adeus não, porque eu sei que vou ver você outra vez._

_Kisame:__ __Sabe Robin?! Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, eu não quero perder você olhos azuis._

_Robin:____ Você não vai me perder, eu juro que não!_

_Robin:__ O vento estava soprando forte e balançando bastante o meu cabelo. Você olhou para mim com um olhar doce e terno e cariciou meu rosto, colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura... uma lágrima correu pelo meu olho, você encostou seu rosto rente ao meu e me beijou. Um beijo com sabor de despedida, segurou na minha cintura e me ergueu, eu abracei você forte e disse baixinho no seu ouvido:_

_Robin:____ Acho que estou me apaixonando por você!_

_Kisame:__ _O.O_ Hã!_

_Robin:__ __E- eu tenho que ir agora. Não me esqueça Kisame-sama!_

_Kisame:__ __Robin, esperaaaa!_

_Robin: __Eu me despedi de você e segui rumo ao navio, então você me segurou pela mão e chamou pelo meu nome. Eu olhei para trás e vi que sua expressão estava seria você me puxou pela mão e disse rente ao meu ouvido:_

_Kisame:__ __Eu acho que também estou me apaixonando por você!_

_Robin: __Depois você me deu um selinho e, eu segui rumo ao navio._

_Assim que entrei no navio me deparei com todos os homens de braços cruzados me encarando, logo todos ao mesmo tempo me perguntaram quem era o homem que estava comigo no cais._

_Eu nunca tinha visto vocês daquela forma tão superprotetora como se fossem meus irmãos, na hora eu não soube o que dizer, mas logo a Nami-san chegou para me salvar daquela situação._

_Sanji / Zoro / Ussop / Ruffy / Chopper:____ Que era aquele cara, Robin?_

_Robin:__ _^^" _Há, han, han!!!_

_Nami:__ __Ah! __Parem com isso!_

___ A Robin-chan já é bem grandinha para saber o que faz._

_Sanji:____ Nós não estamos questionando a maturidade da Robin-chan, só queremos saber quem era aquele cara._

_Chopper:____ È isso mesmo! Quem era aquele cara Robin-chan?_

_Ussop:__ __È o que você estava fazendo com ele?_

_Nami:____ Ussop, será que o beijo não foi suficientemente claro, não é?_

_Robin:__ __Ahn... aquele era o Kisame, um amigo que eu encontrei na vila Heart._

_Sanji:____ Um amigo?_

___ Robin-chan, eu também sou seu amigo e você nunca me beijou daquele jeito._

_Nami:__ __Sanji-kun, a amizade entre eles é diferente, não vê como a Robin-chan está feliz?_

_Chopper:__ __Isso é verdade! Nunca tinha visto a Robin-chan tão feliz assim._

_Nami:____ Nós já atrasamos tempo de mais, temos que ir logo._

___ A Grande Linha nos espera!_

_Ussop:____ Robin, você ainda não disse o que estava fazendo com aquele cara._

_Robin:__ __È que é meio difícil de explicar._

___ Ahn... duas pessoas sozinhas numa casa, você não consegue imaginar o que acontece apartir daí?_

_Ruffy:____ Vocês jogaram cartas?_

_Zoro:__ __Ainda bem que você é ingênuo Ruffy!_

_Sanji/ Ussop:____ Naaaaão, isoooo naaaaão! Não pode ser isooooo!_

_Ruffy:__ __Já chega disso! Além do que a Robin não foi a única a chegar tarde não é Nami... Zoro?_

_Nami:__ __Nós apenas nós perdemos por culpa do belo censo de direção do Zoro-kun. Além do que nós voltamos no mesmo dia._

_Zoro:__ __Não me olhe com essa cara Ruffy._

_Robin:____ Nami-san, você não estava com pressa?_

_Nami:____ E ainda estou, mas você vem comigo Robin-chan. Esse interrogatório já está começando a tomar um rumo muito perigoso para você e conseqüentemente para mim também._

_Robin:____ Dessa vez eu não vou questionar você, mas antes eu tenho uma coisa para você Zoro-kun._

_Robin:__ Eu tirei das minhas costas a espada que eu trazia comigo é a entreguei ao Zoro-kun._

_Zoro:____ Para mim?_

_Robin:____ Sim._

___ Cuide bem dela por mim._

_Zoro:____ Hum... que nome será que eu dó a ela?_

_Robin:__ __Dê a ela o nome de Pandora._

_Zoro:____ Mas é um nome de mulher._

_Robin:____ A ex-detentora dela iria gostar de saber que sua espada agora carrega o seu nome e um novo sonho._

___ Zoro-kun, torne está espada uma espada sagrada como a de Kuina. Ela também já carregou um sonho nobre como a da sua amiga._

_Zoro:____ Não se preocupe Robin, eu prometo que vou cuidar muito bem da Pandora._

___ Robin, eu conheço essa camisa._

_Robin:__ __Ah! È que foi a única que eu encontrei de manhã._

_Zoro: __Quando você estava retirando a camisa para me entregar, eu notei em seu pescoço uma marca roxa._

_Zoro:__ __Robin, que marca roxa é essa em seu pescoço?_

_Robin:__ _O.O_Hã!_

_Zoro:__ __Pensando melhor, fique com a camisa. Acho que ela trará melhores lembranças a você do que a mim._

_Robin:____ Ah! Obrigrada!_

_... Na praia..._

_Sakura:__ __Kisame! Kisameeee!_

_Kisame:__ __Hã...! __Sakura!_

___ Sakura, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Achei que fosse com o Deidara e o Itachi-sama._

_Sakura:__ __Ha! Para de se preocupar. Eu sei cuidar muito bem de mim mesma._

___ O Deidara e o Itachi-sama não me deixaram sozinha, eles estão no navio, mas eu fiquei aqui esperando por você._

___ Vamos! O navio vai partir logo!_

___ Ahn...!_

_Kisame:__ __Fala, o que foi?!_

_Sakura:__ __Você está diferente! Encontrou o que procurava?_

_Kisame:__ __Hã!_

___ Na verdade, eu encontrei bem mais do que o que eu procurava!_

_Sakura:__ __Hãn?!_

_Kisame:__ _^^_Há!!!_

_... De volta ao navio do chapéu de palha..._

_Robin observa o navio se afastar da ilha Heart, e relembra os momentos vividos aqui desde a sua chegada. Um misto de saudade e tristeza deságuam em seus olhos na forma de uma lágrima._

_Robin:__ __Eu nunca vou esquecer este lugar, nem os momentos maravilhosos que vivi aqui._

___ _^^_Há, han!!!_

___ Adeus ilha Heart!_


End file.
